Stupid Jealousy
by Sharon10
Summary: What Happens When Bo And Nora Both Admit That They're Jealous... And Bo Tells Nora That Their Kiss Wasn't A Mistake But Destiny. BoNora One Shot.


Stupid Jealousy- A Short Fan Fiction

_What was he thinking? Going out on a blind date was stupid enough. Going to a place where he KNEW she would show up was insanity. _

He took another swig of the bourbon and stared at the picture in his hand. It probably wasn't a very smart move to have taken it from his son but since he was mad at them both right now he probably wouldn't even notice that it was gone. _God she was beautiful._ He _wondered if she even knew just how truly breathtaking she was… and not just on the outside either. But that was getting off track wasn't it? _

_What exactly did he think was going to happen when he basically crashed her date with his brother? Certainly not what ended up happening? He spent the entire evening staring at her and trying to pretend that he wasn't. She had done the same thing and it didn't seem to work for either of them. Clint had gotten mad and stormed off and his date had done the exact same thing. And then SHE had gotten mad that he… what exactly was she mad about? He couldn't even remember anymore. But he DID remember that she accused him of trying to make her jealous? Was she right? Did he WANT to make her jealous? And if she was SO happy with his brother then how in the world would that have even been possible? He was so confused he couldn't even see straight right now. And the last thing he wanted to do was get up and answer the doorbell that was now ringing off the hook…that is until he heard her voice. _

Bo (To Himself): Damn It Nora. Why do you still do this to me? Why do you still make me crazy?

When he opened the door, it was clear that she had been crying. He didn't know whether he should be grateful or upset. She walked past him and he shut the door.

Nora: Ok first of all, I know this is completely irrational of me. I can't expect you to… to what? Oh God I feel like such an idiot.

Bo: Nora I'm sorry. I know that showing up at the _one_ place I knew you would be was probably not my smartest move…

Nora: _Then why did you do it_? Oh Damn it Bo… do you have any idea what that did to me?

Bo: _You?_ Nora for Gods sake you're married to my brother… you're….

Nora: I said that I knew it was irrational. But damn it Bo, you made me so crazy. I've never been a jealous person but in that moment, I could have clawed her eyes out.

Bo: I know the feeling. I wanted to push my brother out a damn window.

They both laughed slightly before Bo turned to her and smiled.

Bo: Was he really that mad?

Nora: MAD? I don't think that covers it.

Bo: I'm sorry. If you want me to talk to him, I will.

Nora: And what exactly are you going to say? You and I both know what that's going to lead to? And unless you're saying…

Bo: Stop. Stop it right there. (He walked closer to her and took her face in his hands) Nora what happened between us wasn't a mistake. And I'm not going to lie and tell my brother that it was because he'd see right through me. Especially when the only thing I regret is not doing it sooner.

Nora: What are you saying?

Bo: You really don't know? Boy, I must be loosing my touch. You used to be able to tell when a man was in love with you…

Nora: What did you just say?

Bo: You heard me. Are you going to make me say it again?

Nora: Yeah… yeah I think I am. How do I know my ears weren't playing tricks on me? I mean you DID say you would never forgive me… never love me again… Never…

He cut off her words with a passionate kiss. Then he looked at her, his eyes conveying all the love and trust she never saw before.

Bo: Nora I'M the one who should be asking YOU for forgiveness. I've treated you like less then dirt for more years then I can count… I've acted like a total SOB… and then when I was finally able to forgive you, instead of telling you flat out how I felt, I acted like a coward and expected you to be a damn mind reader. I mean what was I thinking? Did I _really_ think that one kiss would change everything for us? Did I think that you would know that it meant that I was crazy about you… That I didn't want you to go through with your wedding? I should have known that you would need to hear the words… hell you _deserve_ to hear the words. And I know that this comes at a lousy time because you're married to my brother but…

Nora: _For Gods sake Bo… would you just say it already. You're frustrating the hell out of me. Haven't I waited long enough to hear it? Haven't we BOTH waited long enough? _

He laughed slightly before taking both her hands in his.

Bo: Nora Hanen Buchanan, I love you. It's taken me a good part of a decade to realize that I never should have let you walk out of my life but you know me… I'm a little slow sometimes. (She laughed slightly). You know what I realized sweetheart… I realized that you and I could spend our whole lives on separate continents and I would still spend my life loving you but I don't want to spend another second pretending that that kiss was anything but meant to be. I kissed you because I wanted you… not because of Matthew or any other problem we may be going through. I wanted you then and I want you now. The only question left is how YOU feel and I think it's time I got an honest answer Nora. Forget about Clint for a second. What do YOU want… or to be more accurate… WHO do you want?

Nora: The truth?

Bo: That would be nice.

Nora(Pause): The truth is that it's ALWAYS been you. You're the love of my life Bo. I couldn't stop wanting you if I tried. And believe me, I HAVE. If you had just been honest with me from the beginning then I wouldn't have married him. I just… I didn't trust your love Bo. I'm still not sure I do.

Bo: Can't say I blame you.

Nora: But one thing I do know is that I was wrong. I don't love Clint like he wants. And because of that It's not right to stay married to him.

Bo: So what are you going to do?

Nora: What I should have done the minute you kissed me… break things off.

Bo: And what about you and me?

Nora: I'll file for divorce in the morning. The next move is yours?

Bo: Well would it be tacky to ask you out on a date when you're technically still married?

Nora: I don't know. You'd have to actually ASK.

Bo: Ok… Nora Hanen Buchanan would you go out with me?

Nora: On a date? Well that would depend?

Bo: On what exactly?

Nora: On what this date would entail… (Getting in closer) See the NEW Nora Buchanan doesn't settle for anything less then the whole nine yards so here's some ground rules that are non negotiable… you want to go out with me… you pick me up at my house… no meeting at some place mutual. You bring me flowers… you talk to my family… we go on an actual DATE… not just you and me in a hotel room. And (Getting in his face) as much as I might be _extremely_ tempted, I do NOT sleep with a guy on a first date. You're going to have to take me out a lot more before you manage to talk your way into my bed.

Bo: Anything else?

Nora: No, I think that about covers it.

Bo: Good. Is seven ok?

Nora: Wait… You're actually ok with all of that?

Bo: You thought you'd scare me off? _I love you. I love you Red_. Everything you said is exactly what you deserve. I wouldn't want to give you anything less. I just have one question?

Nora: What's that?

Bo: Can I kiss you now?

Nora(Smiling): Well you better.

He laughed as he drew her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, he looked into her eyes.

Bo: Just how many dates am I going to have to take you on before you let me make love to you?

Nora: Oh I don't know… (She kisses him) But believe me YOU'LL know. You're not bailing on me now are you?

Bo: Never. You are MORE then worth the wait. Just don't think you're not going to drive me crazy in the process.

Nora: Good. Because you're driving me crazy too. (She kisses him) I'll see you tomorrow.

She gets halfway out the door before Bo stops her. She wraps her arms around him and they kiss. When they pull apart he places something in her hand.

Bo: I took this from our son. He might want it back now.

She laughed when she saw what it was.

Nora: If you wanted my picture then why didn't you just ask?

Bo: Because I was a fool… for way too long.

Nora: and don't you ever forget it.

She gave him one more kiss and was out the door. Bo just watched her leave and smiled. She was finally his again. He couldn't have asked for a better day.

The End


End file.
